Sun and Sky
by Frostings
Summary: My take on two of the most intriguing characters of Escaflowne, Eries and Folken, and how their lives are more intricately woven together than one is aware of. After three years (literally), updated!
1. Prologue

"It is fortunate that their ages are so near." 

"That is true, but it seems to me such a poor match for the princess." 

"Aye, I agree with you. You know what I've heard regarding this? Rumor has it that the king does not love her as much as he does for his other daughters, and that is why he has agreed to such an arrangement." 

"But I hear the intended comes from a royal family himself." 

"The intended? The intended comes from Fanelia, a kingdom of little consequence." 

"If perhaps the Princess Eries acted more like her sister, the Princess Marlene, then maybe her engagement would have been more prudent. Princess Eries does not smile as often, does not sing or dance for anyone…" with this the voice trailed off as the servants went about their work, arranging the possessions of Princess Eries for her journey to Fanelia, gossiping quietly with each other. 

The ten-year old Eries leaned against the wall of her room, overhearing every word that the servants uttered regarding her engagement, her quiet eyes brimming with an unexplained sadness. She was not quite sure of why she had to leave Asturia and live in Fanelia for one year, for the only explanation given to her was that it was part of the arranged marriage, for her to be able to be familiar with the surroundings and the kingdom she was marrying into. The concept of marriage itself was very unclear to her, and she did not understand why her engagement showed to everyone, even the servants, that her father was not fond of her as much as he was fond of Marlene. Eries had always suspected it, but kept silent about it. But to hear her own chambermaids discuss about it…

She turned upon her heel and fled blindly down the hall, for suddenly tears were there in her eyes, and she did not like it. She did not like crying, not at all, and she especially did not like it when she did not know exactly why she was crying. She ran to the gardens, where she had always been when she had always found solace before. She flew below the arches of roses, towards the lake. When she raised her eyes she saw that someone was already there, in her favorite spot in the garden.

It was Princess Marlene. She heard the sound of the approaching footsteps, and turned around to welcome the newcomer. She smiled when she saw her younger sister coming, but it faded when she saw her face more closely. Without a word, she opened her arms, and Eries gladly came into her arms, pressing her face against Marlene.

"Eries, why do you cry?" Marlene asked softly, concerned in seeing her quiet sister in such a state.

It took a few moments before Eries could answer, but when she did it came with a stinging bitterness. "Marlene, why do I have to leave? Why do I have to leave for so long? Does father hate me so much to send me away to a land I have never even heard of before?"

Marlene laughed and pushed her sister at an arm's length, and smiled at her. "I do believe my wise and thoughtful sister makes silly misapprehensions once in a while." She laughed merrily, shaking her head. Eries stared at her with wondering eyes. "Come, let us sit for a while, and tell me your doubts and questions." 

"Answer this one first." Eries pleaded, her tears ceasing at last.

Marlene smiled ruefully and laughed again. "Eries, you are not being sent away by father, or anyone else in the court. Your leaving is not anything new. The royal family has been doing it for many years now, as a part of the marriage process. You have come to an age where you must go and meet your intended, and see for yourself your future home with him." 

"So…so you have gone also, when you were as big as me?" Eries sniffled. 

Marlene's smile dimmed somewhat at this question. "Yes." She answered softly. "I have. Do not worry too much on this journey, Eries." She went on, smiling again encouragingly to her sister. "You still have a long way to go in learning what marriage exactly means. For now, just enjoy the trip. Fanelia is a very beautiful kingdom, and I know you will like it there, being the lover of trees and nature that you are."

"But…but I heard that it is not so. They say it is a kingdom of very little consequence…" Eries said softly, although her heart was a little cheered by the prospect of seeing new woods and forests. "They say that I am marrying into a royal family that is not as good as ours…" 

Hearing this, Marlene laughed and hugged Eries. "And who are 'they', whose opinion matter so much, my dear Eries? The gossiping servants who fixed your things?" with this Eries blushed, and said no more. "Don't listen to them. Come, let us sit down, and I will tell you all that I could of Fanelia. Although it is very unlike our own kingdom, it is an old kingdom, and many tales are woven around it. Would you like to hear it?" when Eries nodded, Marlene took her hand and led her to a bench under a shady tree and here she began. She told Eries of the people, that they were a fighting people and defended their borders from the roaming dragons, terror of their lands. She told them of Fanelia's warrior kings, and their valiant deeds and courageous acts, and how they had always been an aid to the other kingdoms in times of greatest need. But Eries was most interested in the story of Escaflowne, the gift from the sky, the heirloom of their kings, and how it was said to be sleeping in a great rock, to be awakened if the king so wished. In hearing Marlene speak of Fanelia so highly, the words of the servants were forgotten, and Eries grew fascinated with Fanelia, and from the moment thereon, loved it as she loved her own country. 

When the sun dawned upon the new day, it was time for Eries to leave, and her family and all of those with royal blood and the members of the court gathered to be see her off. Then Marlene came up to her and hugged her, wishing her luck on her journey, and slipping her necklace and clasping it around Eries' neck, she smiled, and her smile was what Eries thought of whenever she yearned for home in Fanelia. "You bring the kingdom of Asturia with you." She whispered, and Eries nodded, knowing the full meaning of her words. She bowed low to her father as a final farewell, and boarded the ship, and sailed away.

----

A/N: This is just the intro, just the intro…sorry if it's a little…out of whack…-_-; later chapters will improve, I promise. 

A/N (part two): Whatever possessed me to write an Eries/Folken story, I don't know, but hey! It's not gonna kill anyone, right? ^_^; I just have to remind you that it's not gonna be a happy ending, as I will be following the storyline of Escaflowne (so no, Folken will not live again and such). Yes, Allen will be here too, and maybe we'll get to see some action on him as well. Just what kind of action, am still not sure…(not the hentai one, ok?)


	2. Dawn

Chapter One 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Escaflowne, its characters, the story, etc. I wish I did, but that's a whole different thing altogether. This is a fanfic purely made out of fun and not for profit.

----

The ship traveled for three days and in those three days those who were with her were surprised to see Eries walking about the ship, seeming to enjoy herself fully with the travel. They had expected her to be locked in her room until the journey was over, but she was proving them wrong. The princesses of Asturia had always loved the sea, and it came naturally to them, as it was among the common folk of Asturia. She spoke often with the sailors and to the captain especially, and they were all enchanted with the little princess, who already spoke with authority, but with such grace and charm more than they expected. And so the three days passed, until they reached shore. From afar Eries had already seen the host that Fanelia had sent, to escort her to their kingdom. There were four gleaming Melefs, and a group of large animals that Eries had never seen before in her life. 

When they had docked, it was the Minister of Asturia, who was given the duty to accompany her until they met the escort to Fanelia, who came down to speak with the leader of the host. Eries watched on from the ship, and saw that the leader was old, but was still strong, and of a proud countenance. He had a huge scar over his face, and many others beside that. A great sword was strapped on his back, and he did not seem to be labouring under it. The Minister seemed so small and pathetic standing in front of this obviously great warrior. 

"You are the escort for the Princess Eries, I would presume." The Minister said nervously, but with a marked disdain for what for he saw. For there were great animals that apparently seemed to be the mode of transportation for the princess and they looked…unusual. They were as big as elephants, with coarse black hair covering their entire bodies. But of course it only made them look more charming.

"Well met, Minister Revin. My name is Balgus, and I am the swordsmaster of Fanelia and my men and I will be the ones to escort the princess back to the castle." And in saying so Balgus drew out another sword, and pulled it a little out of its sheath to show the golden emblem upon the blade, the emblem of the kingdom of Fanelia. "This is the king's sword, which he bade me to take as proof of my words."

"Will the princess be safe on—on _those_ creatures?" the Minister sputtered, paying little attention to Balgus' words. Balgus smiled and replied: "I would trust no other animal with my life, Minister. There is no need for alarm, for they are good creatures, and well tamed." 

The Minister was about to protest but at this moment Eries stepped down from the ship. At her appearance the four Melefs drew out their swords and held it upright, as a mark of respect for a princess of Asturia and Balgus bowed deeply. 

Eries looked on the Minister and gave him a slight nod. "I thank you for your service, Minister Revin. I will be able to take care of things from this point on."

The Minister protested, saying, "But there is still the matter of your…ehm…mode of transportation. I still do not think it is safe…" 

With this Eries smiled wryly. "I think we have little choice in this matter, Minister. Unless you wish for us to go to the heart of Fanelia in the palms of guymelefs, or force the ship to sail on land, we must go with what is given to us." To this the Minister said no more, but bowed and excused himself, eager to go back to what he deemed the more civilized Asturia. But Balgus was pleased with the princess, for one so young to be already so full of authority and power.

She turned to Balgus, and bade him to raise his face. She smiled at him and said: "You are the swordsmaster Balgus, are you not?" he was surprised at this and more so when she bowed to him as if he were of royal blood. "I have heard many of your great deeds, and am deeply honored to meet you." 

Balgus recovered himself in time to say, "And I, you, your Royal Highness." He was expecting the princess to be haughty and self-centered and he was very much amazed when he saw she was not. "You are not ill-pleased with the host the king has sent you?" he ventured to ask.

Eries laughed and shook her head. "The Minister is not pleased, but I am not the Minister. Indeed I am already looking forward to the journey." 

"Then we must make haste then." Balgus said, and signaled for the men carrying the princess' packages to go faster.

----

The wooded forests of Fanelia, according to the olden tales, was held sacred by the people who dwelled there, as it was a gift from the Draconians before they vanished into legend. They say that the ancestors of the people of Fanelia had the blood of warriors (which run in their veins still), and aided the Draconians to victory in a great war, when Gaea was still young.  As a token of their gratitude, and a reminder of their enduring friendship, the Draconians gave this wandering race their own beloved gardens and the guymelef Escaflowne, to guard the kingdom of Fanelia as long as it stood. 

And indeed passing through the deep forests Eries felt the different atmosphere almost immediately, speaking of ancientry and some sort of enchantment well beyond her own knowledge. Hardly anyone lived outside the walled city of Fanelia, and those were mostly beast-men, allies and friends of the kingdom. They lived in harmony with nature, and served as guards for the borders. Nothing escaped their vigilant watchfulness, and Eries knew she had many escorts, but did not see them all. 

When they finally passed the woods, they made their way towards the city, which Eries could see glimmering from afar, nestled at the foot of the mountain, indeed part of the mountain itself, as its was hewn out of its rock.  They approached it, and her anticipation, excitement and nervousness grew and grew until…

 "The Princess Eries of the kingdom of Asturia!" she heard Balgus cry. 

A great cheer was raised upon their entrance of the city, and Eries saw that the people of Fanelia had already gathered to the streets to welcome her. Flowers covered the street and even more flowers were being thrown up to her. Lanterns hanging on strings lighted up her path towards the castle, and children running by threw her candies and pastries, and she caught them cleverly and thanked them with a smile. Balgus walked up front, and many people cheered him also. Eries, who was taught by Marlene on how to act towards the crowd, smiled radiantly from where she sat, and waved. And many of those afterward approved of the Princess Eries, saying that she was a good match to Prince Folken, and although Balgus said nothing regarding this after, he agreed with it, but only partly, because Balgus did not believe in the arranged marriages of royal houses.

When they reached the castle, she saw that a woman was standing at the courtyard, waiting to welcome them. She was dressed elegantly but simply, and had long black hair that flowed past her waist. Her face was very beautiful and serene, her eyes two deep pools that read into people's minds and their hearts. In this way Eries first set eyes upon the Queen Varie, said to be one of the Draconians, feared by many, but loved by her people. Balgus then walked up to her and kneeled in front of her, and she bade him to rise, and she looked at Eries. 

Eries was then dismounted and set before the queen. She bowed low, acknowledging her with a formal "Your Majesty." 

Queen Varie did not say anything for a while, and Eries did not move from her position. At length she finally said, "Princess Eries, I welcome you." With this Eries finally looked up and the queen smiled cheerfully. "You must be hungry after your journey. Would you like something to eat?" Eries was so surprised (*) with this that all she could manage was to nod at her question. She was even more so when Varie took her by the hand and led her in the castle, and served her food herself, all the while asking her questions about her journey and her family. Eries answered as best as she could, for she could still not get over the shock that the queen of Fanelia was here serving her like a maid. But it didn't seem to be bothering Varie, and for the first time Eries knew how it was like to be learning a way of life very different from her own.

After the meal Varie took her again by the hand and led her to her to the doors leading to her chambers in the castle. She smiled kindly at her again, and told her to get some rest and they would speak again in the morning, and that in time she would meet the King Gau. Eries thanked her for her kindness and Varie embraced her as if Eries were her own child, and took leave.

When Eries entered her chambers, she saw that all her things were already arranged and she took time in seeing to it that all were properly placed. After this she went to the windows and looked outside, and saw the wide forests that her sister had told her about.  And then she was suddenly seized for the yearning to see a familiar face again, and she remembered that she would not for an entire year, unless they visited her. She then lowered her face against the windowpane, but she did not cry, but felt very lonely. Then a breeze wafted in and touched her face, and played with the tendrils of her hair. 

"I've never seen that color of hair before." A voice suddenly called out, startling her. And at the very next moment, a head popped out from outside her window, hanging upside-down. Eries blinked and the young boy hopped down from where he was clinging, and stood at the ledge outside her window, smiling widely. 

"Your hair. I've never seen that color of hair before." He repeated, pointing at Eries, his lilac eyes filled with a bright interest. "Silver and gold at the same time."

"Well, what about it?" Eries asked, thinking it was very strange thing to say and thought that he was mocking her. "I couldn't do anything about it. I was born with this hair!" 

"Don't be angry." The boy said, his smile faltering a little. He took a strand and played it with his fingers. "It's very pretty. By your hair and voice alone I know that you're the princess from Asturia." He released the lock of hair and bowed deeply. "I am honored to make your acquaintance." 

"In Asturia, we are not acquaintance until the parties involved have been properly introduced, hopefully by name." Eries replied, amused with the boy despite herself. She reached out her hand. "My name is Eries. Won't you come in? I'm a little afraid you'll take a drop in that ledge, and it is quite uncomfortable talking like this." 

The boy shook her hand and did not kiss it, as she expected him to do. At her invitation, however, he seemed doubtful. "I don't know. I was told that men should not enter young ladies' chambers."

"Well—that is not a problem." Eries shrugged. "I am not a lady. I am just a little girl." 

The boy laughed. "And you are right." And with an easy leap he flew past the windowsill and landed on the carpeted floor. He turned to Eries and she applauded lightly, impressed with his feat and dismounted from her chair by the window. He looked around the room for a while before speaking again. 

"If you are Princess Eries of Asturia, then you are the intended of Prince Folken, are you not?" 

Eries slightly winced at the reminder of why she was in Fanelia in the first place. She remembered Marlene's words and for a moment she did not trust herself to speak. 

"How do you like Fanelia so far?" the boy asked, gesturing outside the window. "I have only heard that you like forests and nature and I was wondering if it were true." 

Eries smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is true. The sight of the woods pleases me greatly." 

The boy's eyes brightened when she said those words. "Then I will take you around." He offered. "I've always run about these woods and know them well. I'll go whenever you want to go." 

"You are very kind." Eries replied in turn. "But I do not know if I will be so free to do such." In Asturia she was never really allowed in the real woods, only in the gardens that were part of the woods bordered upon. 

"The woods of Fanelia are safe, and the Prince Folken will make sure that you are safe." 

"I see that you are the speaker of the Prince Folken or some sort. Please be sure to send him my thanks. On whose authority do you speak with such words?" she said lightly, believing that the boy was merely jesting, one way or another, and masking it with such solemn words.

"Of my own." Then he suddenly grew serious and bent before her, a hand over his heart. "For I am the Prince Folken."  Then he glanced up, smiling mischievously as Eries went white with surprise at his revelation. "Please forgive me for meeting you in such a manner. I was curious about you, that is all." Eries was about to speak, but he stopped it with one hand. "Don't apologize. I hold you in no fault. It is I who must apologize, for barging in this manner." 

Then Eries smiled, and the restraints imposed on them by formality fell away, and she went towards him and put her hands on his shoulders.  "I would have rather met you in this way than any other. There is no need for apologies, for either of us. Friends do not need to in a situation such as this, do they?" 

He smiled and nodded his head. "I guess they don't." and with this the seed of their friendship was planted, and it endured until the end of their lives. Folken then leapt lightly on to windowsill and waved at Eries. "I will see you again tomorrow, Eries, my friend." 

"Tomorrow, Folken." She said, smiling, happy to find a friend at last. And so he left.

----

But after he had left loneliness crashed into her being again, even more intense than before. She walked over to the dresser, where a mirror hung and reflected herself, a pale girl who looked scared. She took a comb and began to run it through her hair, and remembered what that strange prince said—

_I've never seen that color of hair before._

"Yes, everything about this place is different from my world." She whispered to herself, leaning against the dresser. She clutched the necklace her sister has given to her. She wondered what Marlene would say if she heard how the queen treated her on the first day. Would she laugh? In all ways the eldest princess was bred well and knew all the social graces practiced in Asturia by heart, and always Eries strove to be like her. But always, her father would be praising Marlene more than she…

Eries did not want to admit it to herself then, but of all the people of Asturia it was her father she would miss the least. The king of Asturia was a sociable, conniving man, and in all ways used his daughters for his own interests. Marlene showed good-natured tolerance towards him, and in the social gatherings the palace had she was always the kind and gracious princess. But Eries was very different from her sister, and often shirked from crowds, and was more interested in books and in silence, and it very much puzzled the king. She was always polite, but never charming, even in the earliest days of her youth. The king then never understood nor appreciated her, especially after when her mother died, and this had always bewildered Eries, and one of her greatest sadness.

A knock on her door pulled her out of her musings, and Eries quickly sat up straight, wondering who it was. "Enter."

A middle-aged woman opened the door and stepped inside, bowing low before the princess, and Eries acknowledged her with a slight nod. She saw by her clothing that she was a chambermaid, but when the woman straightened, she was surprised to see that it was one of the beast-men, by the markings on her face. The cap she wore hid her cat ears, and her long dress hid her tail, but Eries knew she was one of them. 

"Good evening, your highness." The chambermaid said, noting Eries' slight surprise but was relieved to see that she was not displeased—those of the beast-men were quick to notice disgust and abhorrence of the ordinary men. "My name is Iliya, and I will be your chambermaid for the entire year of your stay. I was appointed by the queen to meet you and prepare you for dinner." 

"Good evening, Iliya." Eries paused, not knowing what to do next. In Asturia, beast-men were tolerated, but not treated with much respect, and certainly she was not taught how to deal with them. But then she remembered that she was in Asturia no longer, and here, the rules did not apply. So she smiled and walked up to her, offering her hand. "My name is Eries. I am pleased to meet you." 

An expression of awe passed through Iliya's face, and it was quickly replaced by one of reverence. She clasped Eries' hand warmly and pressed it to her heart, and after a few moments of silence she said, "But we must get you ready for dinner. King Gau has been away for some time, and the swordsmaster Balgus has come as well. The presence of your royal highness will make this evening one of especial magnificence." 

Eries was flattered by Iliya's statement. "Then we must begin to prepare already. Help me choose a dress!" Iliya chuckled, and shook her head; much amused with Eries' excitement, and followed the little princess. 

-----

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the great courtyard of the palace. Many-colored lanterns lit the place, and gleaming guymelefs stood as if on guard, positioned around the palace. Lords, ladies and members of the court strolled around in their best attire, and those who have newly arrived approached first the table of the royal family, a tent decorated handsomely prepared for them. 

King Gau, who had been away inspecting the borders, had at last returned, and he was seated beside the smiling Queen Varie.  Folken was seated beside his mother, looking anxiously through the crowd, as if searching for someone. The younger prince Van, about two years of age was sitting on King Gau's lap, and was playing with his father, trying to reach up and tug his hair. 

Suddenly Folken's eyes widened and he stood up. "He's here!" he cried excitedly. Even as he spoke, people made way for Fanelia's swordsmaster Balgus, reputedly the best swordsmaster in all the lands.  He was striding towards the king's table. Folken ran up to him, waving and smiling. 

"Welcome back, Balgus!" he greeted, and Balgus turned to Folken and smiled, putting a hand on the younger's head and ruffling his hair affectionately. 

"It's been a while, young prince." He replied. "And already you have grown up so much." 

"Will you be staying this time, Balgus?" Folken asked eagerly, hoping that Balgus would say yes and take Folken under his tutelage. But before Balgus could answer, King Gau had already come up, and Folken had to make way for his father. The swordsmaster then knelt down in reverence in front of the king of Fanelia. 

"Rise, swordsmaster." King Gau said solemnly, and Balgus obeyed. The two men, both renowned warriors and great friends, stared long and hard at each other. A hush fell among the onlookers. 

"It has been many moons since we last met, my friend." The king finally said. Then his stern gaze softened. "But time, it seems, has changed you little." 

"It is good to see you again, my lord king." Balgus answered, smiling at last, clasping a hand over King Gau's shoulder. Then he turned to Varie, who was standing nearby. "And you as well, my queen." 

"Welcome home, Master Balgus." Varie said in her gentle voice, smiling serenely. "We are all pleased to see you once again." Then Van suddenly tottered up to Balgus, and hugged his leg, and Balgus laughed, and looked at the queen and king, who were smiling at their son's action.

"I don't believe I have been introduced to this one." Balgus said, raising the toddler up his arms and throwing him up and catching him. "What is your name, pray tell?" but Van only chuckled and flailed his short arms.

"Van Slanzar de Fanel. Already he is promising to look very much like me." King Gau jested, to which Queen Varie only shook her head and laughed. "Balgus," Gau went on, "thank you for escorting Princess Eries on such short notice." 

"Duty is never imposition, my lord." Balgus replied. "Indeed, I like the royalty from Asturia much, as you will discover why in a short while." He was about to comment on his feelings on the lofty royal family of Asturia but decided to keep it to himself instead. "Many say it is a prudent match." 

At this Gau's face hardened and became serious again. "The matter of the marriage is not final yet." For the king had second thoughts regarding the arranged marriage, for he had been bound to it before. His intended, however, died before he met Varie, and since then it had weighed heavily on his mind. Perhaps it was guilt, for he had resolved to break his previous engagement when he had met Varie, and he was not aware of his intended's death. Before the offer came from Asturia, he had pondered long if it was necessary to put Folken through the same ordeal, taking away his freedom in choosing a wife. In reality, Gau had only agreed to the betrothal of Folken because of Asturia's tradition of the bride coming over to stay for a year. Since Folken was heir to the throne, he was burdened with great responsibility, and Gau doubted if Folken would be able to be able to develop a meaningful relationship with any woman in that time. He had placed great risk in accepting Eries, but it was still in his power to end the engagement, if Folken so wished. (**)

"Of course." Balgus wisely conceded, then his eyes lighted up. "Here comes the princess." and even as he spoke princess Eries came forward before the king and queen, and curtsied. She acknowledged Balgus' presence with a little smile, before turning her full attention to King Gau. In truth she was a little afraid of him, seeing him from afar, but Iliya encouraged her that he was a good and wise king, despite his stern demeanor.

"Welcome to Fanelia, Princess Eries." King Gau finally said, after studying her for a few moments. "We are highly honored by your presence here." 

"As I am honored by yours." Eries responded correctly, bowing ever so slightly, as she has been taught in Asturia. But sincerity is something that is not so easily taught, and in many ways sincerity in occasions like these were falsehood; but there was genuine sincerity behind her formal answers, and the king saw it, and was pleased.  He smiled kindly at her, and with his smile all her fear of him vanished. Folken approached her, and bowed, and she curtsied in return, both trying hard not to laugh with all the formalities they had to go through. 

The king raised his hand, and all went silent. "I see no further need to delay." He said. "Let the festivities begin!" and his statement was punctuated by a blast of music, confetti, dancing and fire flowers that suddenly bloomed in the night sky. King and queen shared a smile, Van giggled, and Folken took Eries' hand. During the course of the merriment he did not leave her side, and they thoroughly enjoyed each other's company, and even Gau himself could not help himself but make an observation that he shared with Varie.

"It looks like the seeds have been sown well." He said, watching as Folken introduced Eries to visitors, for seeing the two, one could not indeed do anything but hope. 

"Yes." Varie replied, smiling sadly. "But it does not mean that all the trees will bear fruit." 

-----

Author's Notes: 

_* I made Fanelia's royalty and their ways more relaxed than Asturia's, and the way Varie addressed Eries was different from what Eries expected. I based it on what I had observed with the series. We actually don't see Folken nor Van dressed like princes (except for the time when Van was crowned), and they freely mingled with the commoners. _

_** I've always wondered about the technicalities of marriage in Asturia. It seems to me that the princesses cannot back out from the arranged marriage, as we have seen with the case of Marlene. But as we have seen with the case of Dryden and Millerna, it is also possible for that marriage to be "nullified" (even if they were already married! Or unless he was on a "husband leave" which I doubt. After all, he gave back the ring.) So it kind of points out that it can be done, but only the groom can make this decision, and not the bride. Very unfair. Anyway, it works for Gau. -_-; _

Argh. This chapter is so hard because of all the formalities and niceties and such. Why can't royalty just say hi, hello, how are you and get it over and done with. Anyway, whatever! Well…that's it for now.


	3. Decision and Duty

**Chapter Two**

She was getting used to Fanelian dresses, she mused to herself as she studied her reflection in the mirror. After the ceremony to celebrate the return of King Gau and her arrival, things have become more settled and, well, normal in Fanelia. After staying for nearly six months in the kingdom, she was no longer surprised by the lack of formality in this kingdom. Courtly rules and behavior was almost nonexistent here, which took a while for Eries to get used to, being raised as the proper Asturian princess that she was.

She missed home and her sisters, but it seemed that slowly, she was carving out a separate life of her own here. Even at her young age, she knew all the implications and the importance of her possible marriage to Folken. Even if politically and economically, Fanelia was considered a backward country, she knew that an alliance through marriage would also ultimately be an advantage not just for Fanelia, but for Asturia as well.

There was a knock on the door. A smile lit up her face. He was always on time. Although she was already well-acquainted with the people and the places of Fanelia, Folken always made a point to be with her, and she enjoyed his company. Whether it was his attending of his duties, practicing his sword fighting or going through the books and scrolls in the library, they were always together. If it were anyone else, she would've been tired of their company and longed to be alone. But it was Folken. He knew when to speak, and whatever he said always interested her or made her laugh.

She opened the door. "Good morning!" Folken greeted, holding up a pile of envelopes tied with a blue ribbon. "Your letters arrived today."

"Oh! Thank you." She said, smiling. She saw Allen's familiar handwriting at the very top of the pile which made her smile even more. "I guess I'll have things to do while you're gone, then."

He nodded. "They're just getting the horses ready. We'll be showing you to the temple the next time." Today was the day of the annual visitation to the temple of Escaflowne. It was a strictly private affair which involved only the highest officials and the royal family to offer prayers to their god. Eries also knew that this was the time of the year when important matters would be discussed regarding the future of the royal family. She knew, one of these matters would be deciding whether this arranged marriage would be a prudent decision.

Whether she would like to admit it or not, Eries was nervous. No one really knew why King Gau agreed to the arrangement in the first place, when he himself made an unconventional match of his own. Fanelia's current reputation was that it did not stand too much on conventional political and social rules, and the very fact that the engagement even _existed _was a wonder. She did not know how the decision was going to be made. A rejection would be unbearable, she would not be able to show her face to the kingdom… and she would rather not think about it.

Noticing her sudden silence, Folken put one hand over hers and smiled encouragingly. Eries was startled by this action, as while she now considered Folken one of her closest friends (and as far as friends go, she really only had Allen and his mother, Encia), he was not one to show gestures like these.

He took his leave then and as she closed the door behind him, Eries suddenly thought of Millerna, and how someday, she would lose her childhood like this, too.

* * *

Folken had been silent all the way to the temple and during the ceremonies. While this was not unusual of Folken's character, there was a palpable heaviness with his silence.

People had always said that the grooming of Folken as the future king of Fanelia had an almost rushed quality to it, like there wasn't enough time for the first son to be learned in his duties as future king. Many people considered it odd that he should be considering marriage at the young age of ten. Then again, Folken seemed far older than his age.

When the rituals were finally done, the king and his councilors then set to discussing matters regarding the kingdom. It was a mere outlining, since this discussion itself was also a ritual. There were still many council meetings to come.

Folken was intently listening to his father when he felt his mother's eyes upon him. "How was Eries when you left her?" she asked softly.

"She is well." Folken replied, not looking at her. He sensed that she seemed to want to say more, but she remained quiet and was eventually taking part in the discussion as well.

Three raps on the table. He felt himself tensing up. He knew what was next on the agenda:

His possible engagement and marriage to Eries Aria Aston, princess of Asturia.

* * *

She tried to forget what was being decided on that day and devoted herself entirely to the reading and re-reading of her letters from home. Most comforting were the letters from her elder sister Marlene, and from Encia Schezar, her mentor and friend.

Encia had been her private tutor since she was a little girl, and Eries had always aspired to be like her. Her love of books and quietness came mainly from Encia, who showed her the different worlds her mind could be opened to. She was also very good friends with Encia's eldest son, Allen, although she couldn't think of anyone who could be any opposite of herself, and despite their disagreements, they were each other's confidante.

Marlene's letters were full of fondness and news of the kingdom, while Allen's was distracted and full of descriptions and stories that made her laugh. Encia's, as always, was sweet and philosophical, but somehow suffused with certain sadness, a sadness that she would only understand later in her life. Little Millerna also had a letter for her: a drawing of a scenery of the garden from her bedroom. "We miss you, Eries!" was written in an awkward hand, making Eries feel a sudden pang of loneliness and homesickeness.

When she set to writing letters, she found her mind could not be set still. The words she meant to write suddenly denied being set down in ink, no matter how she tried. She was pacing around her room for nearly half an hour when she decided to go out for air. The walk somehow turned itself into a desire to go out horseback riding and indeed she was well on her way out of the stables with her white mare when she met Balgus along the way.

"Princess Eries." He seemed startled to see her, and bowed slightly. "Out for exercise?"

Eries suddenly felt guilty even though she wasn't doing anything out of order. "Master Balgus." She inclined her head slightly. "Yes. I think I need some fresh air. I will be back shortly."

"Would you need an escort, Princess?" Balgus said, surprised by this unexpected burst of independence from the Asturian royal.

"No, an escort would not be needed, thank you." Eries shook her head. "I'm already well-acquainted with these parts, and I promise to stay near." She added, just for good measure. _Please let me go, please let me go…_ she prayed silently.

"Well…" Balgus looked unconvinced. "As you wish, Princess." He finally said, albeit a bit begrudgingly.

"Thank you. Good day, Master Balgus." And with that, she set off. When she was sure she was out of his sight and out of the city proper, she rode at full speed.

* * *

"As we all know," Gau began, not looking directly at his eldest son. "That freedom is something that my father, and his fathers, has fought for hundreds of years for our kingdom. Not just by freedom by name, but a freedom that would be enjoyed by all of our people, each and every one."

Folken remained silent, eyes suddenly set on the surface of the smooth wooden table. The events that led to this moment suddenly flashed in his mind.

It was his first state visit accompanying his father. Asturia, being the kingdom closest to their own, and one which they had traded with, and so an insurance of friendly relations was vital. It only lasted for two days, consisting mainly of never-ending council meetings. Folken, despite his dislike of Asturia's society, was impressed by its bustling cities and advanced development. Perhaps not as advanced as other countries, but going at a pace which he approved of.

He could see that his father was a bit wary of the politicians in Asturia. Indeed, while there was nothing lacking in King Gou's leadership and governance skills, his public relations skills still left much to be desired. The truth of the matter was, no one took Fanelia seriously. It was a small country and had nothing to boast of other than its strong military tradition and natural resources.

It was in a party when he first saw her. He was first struck by the color of her hair, which was a curious mix of silver and gold, and glinted in the candlelight. He had overheard a conversation between her and another boy her age, yellow-haired and whom he now knew as Allen. Allen had been teasing her for stealing away a book to the party, and being snobbish to the members of her father's council.

"You will never be married that way." Allen had teased. "You will be too busy reading your books to dance with anyone."

"I don't think my father intends to give me away. He doesn't think anyone will want to have me." Eries had retorted, and while it was a remark wryly made, something about it pained Folken. She seemed so resigned, so bitter, even, for someone her age. He resolved to go and ask her for a dance, but before he could even do so, she had already slipped away from the party with Allen.

"We all know why you are doing this, Folken." His father's voice brought him out of his reverie. His head snapped up, and found that everyone was looking at him. "But you needn't barter your happiness for anything. There are other ways of creating a better future for our country."

"Fanelia has been too long out of the loop with the other countries." Folken said firmly, even though he really felt quite small inside. "This is the best way, one of the strongest ways of ensuring an alliance with Asturia, which in turn, would be favorable to us when dealing with other countries."

Gou winced, as if hearing such a cold assessment from his son pained him, and it did. Varie said nothing and merely watched on. The other council members shifted uncomfortably in their seats. "Marriage is not to be taken as a mere token of politics, my son." Gou said softly, and he exchanged a look with his wife, and smiled faintly.

"I am aware of that, father." Folken said. He knew. He knew how important it was, to his father, that freedom to choose whom one loves. He took a deep breath. He had to say it. "Were it anyone else but the Princess Eries I would never even have expressed any wish to be affianced. Its obvious advantage to our country only strengthened my resolve." He looked straight into his father's eyes. "I do wish to marry Eries, and no other will do for me."

The council members seemed surprised by this revelation, but his parents were not. "Folken, you are young." His father said finally, after studying his son for a few moments. "While we have the advantage of withdrawing the engagement any time you please, we wish to avoid humiliating the princess."

"I am aware of that." Folken nodded. "Please do not think that I am curtailing my freedom by doing this. That is not the case. On the contrary, please consider this as an exercise of that freedom."

Gou was about to say something when Varie placed a hand over her husband's. A look passed between the two of them, and it seemed that something had already been settled without words. Gou nodded heavily to his son. "Then we shall respect your wishes. The council and the kingdom hereby bless your engagement to Princess Eries Aston."

* * *

She rode fast and furious, the wind whistling past her ears.

_I had only wanted to be what they expected of me. _

Folken and the kingdom had been so kind to her for the past six months, yet she could not drown out her own self-doubts. She had created everything around her so carefully, not even for her father to be loving or indulgent of her. Just to be tolerant. That what was all she wanted.

She learned carefully, at her young age, all the rules, written or unwritten, what to do, what not to do. She was aware of her power, her politics, and what her place was within the Asturian court. While Marlene performed the part of the charmer, she played the part of the politician, always actively being involved in even the smallest functions that her father was in. At the age of ten, she knew what path she wanted to take.

That was why the offer of marriage took her by surprise, an unexpected note to her plans. She had not even met Prince Folken, and knew only that she was near his age. Marlene had just been engaged herself, and no one was expecting another marriage proposal until several more years.

So she took it without a word, dutifully, as was expected of her. She was upset when people made suppositions that it was a poor match in comparison to her older sister's, and that the reason the king agreed was that he wanted to get rid of her. It seemed to her that she had to re-create her role once again.

And if she went back without an engagement to Folken, she knew that there was no way for her to save face. It was a public humiliation and a stain to her record.

_Folken is my friend, but…_

She suddenly slowed down, realizing that the sky, through the trees, was dimming. Knowing the perils of the forest, she immediately nudged her horse back into the opposite direction.

* * *

She found Folken in the library, in the dead of the night.

She tried looking for her friend since she returned, but he would not see her. Instead, she received a note asking her to meet him in the library, midnight.

_Goodness, we both look like ghosts. _Eries thought to herself when she caught sight of him, busily scribbling something on a piece of parchment. It had not been an easy day for him, she thought. She seated herself across him, saying nothing.

When she was beginning to think that maybe Folken just asked for her to watch him scribble, he finally broke the silence. "I wanted to give you something without anyone else seeing." He drew out an intricately carved wooden box, and pushed it towards her. He seemed shy when she opened it.

Inside were two carved earcuffs, glittering golden in the candlelight. She looked quickly up to him. "Those are the jewelry one who is engaged to a Fanelian prince wears." He explained, looking at the box intently.

"It's beautiful." She breathed, taking one into her hands. They were delicate things, with intricate carvings in a language she did not recognize.

"I know we're both aware of the political implications of our engagement." Folken went on. "But you are my friend, and I value your opinion and your happiness. I asked father to allow me to ask you first before he announces anything."

She slowly lowered the piece back into its box, not meeting his eyes. "Folken, why do you ask this of me? You know what my answer will be."

"Forget your duties first and tell me what would make you happy. I do not want to deprive you of your own freedom to choose." He said.

"I cannot forget my duties, my lord." Eries began carefully. "My country's well-being is more important than my happiness."

"But I would not have an unhappy wife for a queen." Folken said. He seemed sad when he said this.

"Folken…" she finally broke through the formality. "Nothing would make me happier than to be a worthy man's wife. My father could have made a worse match." She involuntarily shuddered as she said this. "Much, much worse. I will wear these," she said, taking the earcuffs and sliding them on. "As a sign of my promise to you. Someday, I'll marry you."

He looked at her for a moment, studying her. And then, Folken took her hand and kissed it. They were children no more. Yet as Eries smiled at Folken's sign of affection, inside, inexplicably, she felt like crying.

* * *

_Author's notes: Wow, updating after… THREE YEARS! He he. I don't know why, but I knew I would continue this fanfic sooner or later. _

_For ten-year-olds, Folken and Eries sound so old and world-weary, eh? Anyway, I made changes in their ages (originally, Folken is older than Eries by four years), but for the sake of the fic, I made them the same age, since it can more or less still be acceptable in canon form. _

_Earcuffs: I didn't know what else to call them. p_


	4. Friendships

He used to tell her stories of Fanelia, of the many legends and myths that surrounded the ancient city. He was a storyteller, Folken, and Eries, through the course of time, recognized how he would rather talk of the stories of war rather than actually partaking in its art, how more often than not she would find him hiding in the library than attending to his swordsmanship lessons.

There was one time when she overheard Balgus giving Folken a lecture in his disinterest in swordsmanship. "As our future king," Balgus said, "you have responsibilities to your kingdom, and the people who love you. You should recognize this more than ever, now that you have taken your choice for a queen." She felt guilty somehow, that she had contributed to this burgeoning responsibility of royalty that gods knew, she was also well-acquainted with.

More often than not, she would wonder what Folken ever saw in her, why he chose her to be his future bride. She was no fool—the engagement had never been the king's decision, that she knew all too well. She felt too embarrassed to ever bring it up in conversation, though. While she considered Folken a close friend, she sensed that there was a part of him that was closed off from her. While the two were equals in matters of the mind and in debates, she always privately wondered if he ever saw anything more appealing to her than her mind.

"Such concerns for so young an age." Encia once wrote to her. "It would do you no good to dwell upon these things, and merely accept them for what they are. There are some answers that will reveal themselves in time."

Truly, Eries could look back at that time of her life and say that she loved Folken, and deeply admired and respected him. Indeed the official announcement of their engagement only seemed to make him even more affectionate towards her. During the ceremony that celebrated their engagement, he hardly let go of her hand throughout the evening. And even if Folken was known to be warm and affectionate to the people who knew him well, even those within close circles noted how the first prince of Fanelia seemed to be very fond of the princess of Asturia. Eries, of course, was not privy to these observations, and thought nothing out of the ordinary of Folken's attentions

Months flew quickly by. As part of her duty and the engagement process, Eries had to acquaint herself with the history and culture of the country that she was marrying into, and she had done extremely well to meet this requirement, even by her own standards. She mingled often with the people, rivaled Folken's knowledge of the kingdom's books and scrolls, and had very good relations with the important members of the court. Indeed by Asturian standards, she was eligible to marriage to Folken less than a year staying in Fanelia.

One afternoon, Folken made an unexpected visit when she was in her favorite spot in the library, which was in fact just across Folken's favorite spot. She did not notice, but Folken had been watching her for several minutes before making his presence actually known.

"Reading something funny?" he asked, making Eries nearly jump out of her seat.

"Oh! Folken, it's you." She threw him a reprimanding look for scaring her, and nodded. "Actually, I am. I was just reading a letter from my friend, Allen."

"Ah, Allen. One of your more regular letter-writers and admirers, I see." Folken joked, but something in his expression darkened slightly.

"Don't be silly." Eries shook her head. "He is my dearest childhood friend. He is my mentor, Encia's son, you know." She put the letter down and fixed him with a puzzled look. "But don't you have archery lessons right now?"

"Dismissed early due to my remarkable skills. Master Kaleb said he had nothing else to teach me." He joked, flashing a smile.

"What conceit!" she couldn't help laughing, though. "I bet your teacher was sick of teaching you anything you don't want to learn, anyway. So does that mean we have an adventure for today?"

By an adventure they both knew that it meant a ride out to the woods. Folken nodded, smiling. "I've already got the horses ready. If you are up to it, we will be riding out a little farther than usual to it."

"Of course I'm up to it!" she jumped up. "In truth, I've been reading the whole day and I do think I need a bit of sunshine."

"I'm glad you recognize your tendency to become attached to books very much the way certain fungi do." He teased. Eries tried to look shocked, then displeased, then finding that she could not do either, burst out laughing instead.

"I will go get dressed, then." Eries said, before running off in a flurry of white skirts. Folken watched her go, and noticed that she had left Allen's letter behind. He opened his mouth to call her just then, but no sound came out. He looked at the letter for a moment, and strode forward, leaving it where it was.

* * *

"I don't think I ever told you much about my parents." Folken began after nearly half an hour's worth of riding, helping Eries dismount her horse.

"I really didn't see that as a pressing matter to be discussed." Eries replied, feeling slightly puzzled by Folken bringing up such an odd topic so suddenly.

"I don't think it's talked about much, especially outside our country." Folken said, taking her hand and leading to her clearing. He looked back at her, smiling faintly. "It's almost good enough to be a legend of its own, you see."

Even though Eries pretended she didn't know what he was hinting at, she knew. The rumor that the current queen of Fanelia came from and ancient race of people. A cursed race. People hardly dared utter that race's name anymore.

They arrived at the clearing, where a tranquil, sparkling lake met their eyes. Trees by the lakeside bent over, as if watching their own reflection. Finally, Folken spoke. "Be honest, Eries. You _have _heard of their unusual story."

Slightly taken aback, Eries was suddenly defensive. "If I have, sir, then it is something that I have not indulged in. There were too many other things to do in court other than idly wondering about gossip."

He was immediately apologetic, and said so, and Eries was as quick to forgive him. "It's not easy to share this with anyone. But I owe you this truth, if you are to be by my side always." He took a deep breath and faced her squarely. To her surprise, though, he smiled. "I'm glad that you are very learned in books and mythology. It makes explaining much easier."

"Folken…_what _is this all about?"

"It is about my ancestry." And in speaking, he bent slightly over, his face pained but concentrated. And then suddenly, a flash of white, and a pair of wings came unfurling from his back. They outstretched themselves, suspended, before settling down again. Eries gazed in awe, a million things going through her head at that very moment.

Everything was deadly quiet, and she almost didn't hear Folken say, "Now you know and understand everything. I hope you will forgive me from keeping this from you."

Eries looked at him with wonder before having the courage to come closer to him. "There is no need to ask for forgiveness, Folken."

"But would you still accept me, Eries?" he finally blurted out, unable to help himself.

Her gaze softened as she reached out to touch one of wings. They were as white as sunlight on snow, and soft to the touch. "How could I turn away from something so beautiful?" she whispered. She finally stepped back, and her next words broke the spell that she had inadvertently cast upon him. "Thank you for being honest with me…my friend."

He held her face between his hands, as if she were a fragile vase of flowers. _Only a friend, Eries Aston? _He found himself asking her silently.

* * *

It seemed so long ago, a lifetime ago, when she first put these earcuffs on. It was almost a habit now, the first thing she puts on in the morning, the last thing she took off in the evening.

Her father had been overjoyed at the official announcement of her engagement, and threw a party in her honor on her return, the first time he had ever done such a gesture. Her first political success—no, she corrected herself. Her first _acknowledged _political success. Everyone was happy for her, seeing that the one-year stay at Fanelia proved to be a success. Even Marlene was convinced that Eries had made a good match, with a person that she could potentially love more as a friend when she grew older.

"The carriage is ready, Princess Eries." Her maidservant informed her.

"Thank you." She stood up and tucked under her arm a book that Folken sent to her recently. The two continued writing letters to each other after she left Fanelia. Unfortunately, despite her plans on visiting the country again, the state of affairs of the kingdom held her back, as well as other personal problems which needed and demanded her attention. She was glad that Folken understood, and he wrote to her often about his own frustrations and dealing with the preparation of kingship. He told her often that her letters to him were his source of strength and inspiration.

In the carriage, she watched as the countryside roll past by. Her destination was not very far. It stopped outside a modest stone house right outside the city.

A tall young man with corn-yellow hair came out to meet her. They embraced tightly and when she drew back, the first thing she asked was, "How is she?"

Allen Schezar's voice was hoarse and there were dark rings under his eyes as if he had stayed up all night. "In her room. She's worse than before, and won't talk."

"Oh, Allen." She embraced him tightly again before allowing him to lead her into the room. Encia Schezar lay motionless in bed, breathing shallowly. Her once-pinkish skin had turned into the color of chalk, her face sunken, her eyes closed.

"She's so pale." Eries said. She stood up and proceeded to opening up the windows. She also proceeded to put fresh flowers on the table near the invalid. She turned to Allen. "She's been changed? Has she taken her medicine?" He nodded dumbly to all her questions.

"Allen, you shouldn't neglect yourself." There was only a trace of sharpness under her voice. In all her thirteen years that she'd known Allen, she had never seen him like this. "You get something to eat and have some rest. I'll take over for now."

"No, I'm alright… I can keep watch with you…" he protested, but Eries would not hear of it.

"You'd be more help to us if you didn't become sick yourself. Allen... please don't be difficult." At this last statement Allen allowed himself to be led out of the room into his own bed, where he immediately fell asleep. She stood there watching him for a few moments before going back to Encia's room. There were already two nurses tending to Encia, the finest, commissioned by Eries herself. One of them, sensing Eries' presence, turned and curtsied politely.

"My lady, all of her vital signs are stable. The doctor will be arriving two hours from now." She informed her.

"Thank you, nurse. Now can you please go to the other room and attend to Allen. I think he is also slightly feverish, and needs food." She said. The nurse nodded, bowed slightly and hurried off to the other room where Allen was. Eries sighed heavily, and looked around the room, once so happy and full of life, now only filled with silence and grayness, no matter how much effort she put in to make it more cheerful. She walked over to Encia's side, knelt down and pressed a kiss against her mentor's hand.

_Oh, Encia. You are stronger than this. You can fight this, _Eries found herself praying anxiously. It had been too much, too much for too short a period of time. Allen's father had just left for an expedition and never returned. Celena…her heart constricted at the thought of the beautiful girl lost forever. It was Celena's loss that caused Encia's heart to break so utterly.

She settled on the seat that was recently vacated by Allen, and gazed out of the windows, which opened to the fields outside. She found her mind settling on the other affairs of the day, mostly playing tour guide to some ambassadors who were coming to visit today. Her father, once upon a time, had been vehement against her daily visits to the family Schezar, but she had won that battle, by the merest sheer will.

Encia had been like a mother to her, her own mother dying when she was very young. She could easily say that she would not have been who she was right now without Encia. And to see her mentor, in such a state of despair, very easily broke her heart as well. As for Allen—gone was the boy, as the recent events forced him to grow up quickly, too quickly. Eries sometimes felt that Allen had also very easily taken the hatred and rage of a man, too much for his young heart to contain entirely.

But there was no time for hate or rage when so much was at stake.

Eries left the book Folken sent her almost untouched as she personally looked over Encia's condition for several hours—administering medicine, bringing her food and watching over her all the time, even when the doctor arrived, and after the doctor left. Encia had opened her eyes at brief periods of time, but as Allen said, she did not say anything, but merely smiled up to her before going back to sleep.

She was watching Encia sleep when she felt Allen walk into the room. "How is she?" he asked, voice raw.

"She's sleeping. The doctor says that she's doing a bit better than yesterday." She said softly, disentangling her hand from Encia's and standing up to meet him. His eyes were fixed on his mother's face, unreadable. "How about you? Did you get any rest yet?"

His expression softened when he looked at her, and she felt an unfamiliar jump in the pit of her stomach when he did that. She mentally shook herself: now was not the time to feel such unimportant things. He then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I'm fine. Oh, Eries, what would we have done without you?"

"D-don't mention it." she found herself saying, hugging him back. They stepped back and she was glad that she was standing against the sun, so he wouldn't see the redness of her face. She quickly turned to look back at Encia, and mentally scolding herself again. "Encia's been a mother to me, too."

"I don't think she loves you any less than…" but his face darkened before he could finish his sentence. Eries, without another word, took his hand and tucked it under hers, and together they kept watch over Encia in the still watches of the silent room.

* * *

_Escaflowne is being shown in ANIMAX! Wow, is that serendipity or what? XD The episode I saw today was when Zaibach attacked Allen's outpost. Notice how Folken seems loathe to attack Asturia, "their ally." I've always wondered how Folken could've known enough of Allen NOT to underestimate him, you know? Hee hee! This is so fun! _

_Let's fill in the gaps, shall we? _


	5. Two Kingdoms

**Chapter Four**

This was one of the days that Balgus would describe Folken as "distracted." This was a very generous term for Balgus, in Folken's opinion. This was when Folken would keep himself in the library for hours at a time, neglecting duties and war-practice, immersing himself in books. While Balgus was not against the enrichment of the mind by reading books, he sometimes questioned the prince's dedication and concentration, whether he really wanted to become king or not.

Folken never told anyone other than Eries, but he found combatant practice tiring and taxing not only on his body, but on his mind. He appreciated it, yes, but never excelled in it, which frustrated him. And when things frustrated him his practice would be to withdraw from everyone and everything, taking up books in the library instead. It was the days when he missed Eries, when he felt like no one could understand why he would prefer reading instead of swordplay. She knew, and she would understand, undoubtedly.

He missed her.

Her last letter arrived two days ago, and while she only mentioned the illness of her mentor in passing, he could still sense the sadness permeating every word, even those not connected with the unhappy event. He knew enough of Eries to see what she was trying not to say in what she was saying, and in letter-writing even more so. Allen, it seemed, was occupying her worries most of all.

He remembered the last day that he saw her, at the port with his family. Van was clinging onto her, begging her to stay, and Varie coming forward and embracing her, making Eries cry, as well as Varie herself. All of the samurai came to see her off, and Balgus looked sad when Eries bode him farewell.

Minister Revin of Asturia came to accompany the princess home, and he had also brought gifts from Asturia in the form of silks, jewelry, art and cunning devices that Eries presented to all the dignitaries present. When it came to Folken she presented him with a simple locket with the emblem of Asturia, and when he opened it, there was a lock of her hair tucked within it.

They could only stay for a day, and he had not seen her since then, but it was all fresh on Folken's mind like it were yesterday.

With a sigh, he turned back to his books.

* * *

Eries was awakened with the sound of a loud pounding. She sat up, alarmed, casting a quick look on Encia's sleeping form. It was only a little after sunset, she thought to herself. What could possibly be going on? 

She hurried to the hallway, where she was met with a pale-faced nurse, wringing her hands. "He's gone mad!" the nurse cried. "He's turning the house upside-down, throwing books around! I don't know what's wrong with him. We've tried talking to him, but…"

Without bothering to hear the rest of it, Eries hurried on to the library, where the sound of crashing glass and heavy books being thrown about was intensified. The other nurse was huddling just beside the doorway, looking at Eries with frightened eyes. Her lips pressed together tightly, Eries entered the room.

The usually neat-looking library looked as if a hurricane had laid it to waste. Cabinets were thrown open, books lay scattered on the floor, looking trampled on, papers were strewn about and ripped apart, and the painting of Allen's father lay on the floor, half-burnt. Allen himself stood in one corner of the room, facing a stack of books, taking each one and feverishly flipping through it, before yelling in anger and throwing it on the floor alongside with the others.

"He should have something! He should have SOMETHING!" he hollered, throwing another book, narrowly missing Eries' feet. He was about to throw another book out of the window but Eries came forward and stopped his arms.

"Allen! Stop this madness!" she shouted, fighting back her fear at the crazed look in his eyes. He resisted, but she held on firmly. "Your mother is sleeping, for heaven's sake." She said, trying to calm him. "If you insist on continuing this, I will not allow you to be in with the same house with her."

It worked. Allen's arm relaxed, and his face crumpled before he sank to his knees. "That damn bastard…" he began sobbing brokenly.

Eries looked at the doorway to see the two nurses looking in. "Leave us." She said sternly, causing them to jump, curtsy abruptly and scurry away. "Allen…" she said, softly now. "What is it?"

Allen suddenly jumped up, his face distorted with anger. "All his BOOKS! All his KNOWLEDGE!" he yelled, sweeping his arm to send another stack of books tumbling to the floor. "All for WHAT? NOTHING! None of this can even save my mother! He can't even do that for us!"

"Allen. Stop this." Eries said sternly, trying not to look at the half-burnt painting that lay on the floor, one unburnt eye still staring to her. "I have employed all the best doctors from all over Gaea to help your mother. If you are looking for answers…it is not in this room, and certainly not in the destruction of this room. Doing this will do nothing, for you or for her."

"Can't you see what he's done to all of us?" he said quietly. "He's made a fool of all of us, made a mockery of those lost and dying." He spat bitterly, whirling about to face her. "You can't possibly understand."

Something in Eries' eyes tightened, and Allen could see her clench her jaw. Yet when she spoke, her voice was unruffled. "Oh? That shows how much you know, Allen Schezar." She stood up, calmly brushing her dress. "I will leave the two nurses. Please restrain yourself from throwing tantrums until then."

He knew then that he had hurt and disappointed her, but he could not find anything to say. As she left the room, without even looking at him, which was the first time he saw her coldness. And underneath his shame, he couldn't understand why he felt this ominous sign.

* * *

"Young Master." 

Folken's eyes snapped open. He was surprised to see that it was already dark outside. Balgus stood at the entrance of the meditation room, illuminated by the torches.

"Forgive me for intruding in your meditation, Folken." He said, before settling in front of the young man. "I have come to bid farewell."

That piece of news struck Folken with surprise. "What? So soon? I thought not until another moon, Balgus."

Balgus shook his head heavily and sighed. "There cannot be any more delay."

Folken smiled and nodded. "I understand."

The future king and the swordsmaster sat side by side in silence, until Balgus spoke again. "I hear that the Princess Eries will soon be arriving with her family."

"Her sisters. Her father cannot come." Folken corrected him, fixing his eyes on the banner of Fanelia that hung in front of them. Balgus laughed, a low rumble in his belly.

"Cannot come, eh? Too fat to move from his throne, no doubt." He scoffed.

"Master Balgus." Folken said warningly, although he felt little authority over Balgus, even if his tone suggested so. "It is a great honor to have the princesses of Asturia to visit Fanelia's lands."

"I regret not to be able to see Princess Eries again." Balgus mused, crossing his arms. "Yet you do know the implication of this, do you not?" When Folken did not answer, Balgus went on: "You are coming of age. Great things are expected of you, Prince Folken."

"In slaying and warfare, no doubt." Balgus could not miss the bitterness in Folken's voice.

"Young Master, you should know better that this is not all that the legacy of Fanelia is." Balgus said, looking sternly at him. "You do not learn this because you refuse to embrace it. You cannot be a swordsmaster without embracing the way of the sword."

And so he had heard. From all the samurai, all who advised his father that he was not yet ready for kingship. Because he believed differently from carving out a future with blood and swords, symbolized by the Rite of Dragonslaying. Folken knew the rumors—that Eries had somehow "softened" him, that his mother's blood had tainted the blood of his father's ancestors, and that he was too much of a philosopher to be a true warrior.

He swore that he would prove them all wrong, that there could be a future of advancement and peace without the need for wars and slaying.

"There is still time." Balgus said, breaking Folken's reverie. He stood up, putting a hand on the prince's shoulder. "I will come back two years hence, and I will continue to train you until you are ready for the Rite of Dragonslaying."

Folken nodded and smiled. "Safe voyage, Master Balgus."

He waited until Balgus' footsteps became faint and disappeared altogether before he left the meditation room. He then stood up and walked out of the meditation room, half-running along the hallways to a small room at the end of the hall which was previously used as a small armory. Now the armor there had been moved out and was left empty until Folken found it, and renovated it, slowly and secretly, for his own use.

He lit a candle and laid it on a table, its small flame illuminating the room. He then took out the necklace that Eries had given him, hanging around his neck, and opened it. Glimmering even in the faint light, he studied the lock of her hair with a small smile on his face before standing up to walk to a small container that had been left on the small windowsill by the table.

He then blew the candle out and looked eagerly into the container. There, inside, the substance that he had created that morning was glowing. His theory had been correct, and it had been able to capture the sun's rays and retain them. All he had to do now was to ascertain which combination of chemicals would be most effective in retaining and maximizing the captured light.

He took out a notebook hidden in his tunic and with the light from his created substance, he began jotting down notes.

* * *

Allen didn't know what to say to her. 

She had been quiet and unresponding to him since that night, although she showed no hint of resentment or anger over his words. It was quite possible that she wasn't even angry anymore, knowing Eries' nature, yet Allen still felt repentant over his infantile behavior.

Whenever he would begin, Eries would interrupt him with, "There are other more important things to do," before telling him the chores that needed to be done around the house. The nurses were too scared of him to even pass him by the hallways. Eries also did not tell him any news about the search for Celena, and so he had to wait for his mother to be awake so that he would hear Eries tell Encia about it. Every now and then he felt annoyed and resentful of Eries' silence to him, but he also realized how much his family had come to depend on her support, and for the first time, he saw her as a figure of power, someone who could easily take away everything she had given them, although he was sure she was not so heartless as to do just that. He then tried to be as unobtrusive to her as much as possible.

It was only several days later, when he found her sitting in the sun-room, his mother's favorite place in the house, where she also tutored Eries, did he find her. She was sifting through some books, one hand resting on a notebook, looking deeply absorbed. He recognized the books as his father's books on medicinal herbs. For a split second Allen almost thought that it was his _mother _sitting there, although with the slight movement of her head, Eries' golden hair showed him otherwise.

After several moments of silence, it was Eries who finally spoke. "Well? Have you given up on your childishness or shall I start looking for medicine for tantrums for you?"

"I've come here to apologize." He began, stepping inside the room. She stopped in her activities, looked up at him, saying nothing, before going back to the books.

"Are you really?" Eries said quietly, as Allen sat down beside her. She sighed heavily and turned to him, all barriers down now. "I know you are angry, Allen, but you must understand that it is not the right time to feel this, not when your mother is in such a state."

He nodded slightly. "Yet there is no excuse for what I said."

"There is none." She agreed curtly. She nodded to the books that were on the table. "Those are the books that you nearly destroyed the other day. Some are actually very helpful. We could do much more work if you help me."

Obediently, Allen took one of the books and began sifting through it as well. "What your problem is," Eries said after a while, "Is that you do not recognize it what is right in front of you, so busy were you with your more immediate feelings."

* * *

"Look, Van!" Folken said happily as he held up his newest creation, as the two brothers sat in the gardens after sunset. "It's—ah—it's—" he realized he hadn't given it a name yet. 

"Firefly! Firefly!" Van yelled excitedly as he took the rock from Folken's hands, and rolling it on the grass, before chasing after it.

"Yes, a firefly. A rather large one, at that." He laughed, watching his brother. "Don't go too far, Van!" he yelled, smiling as he settled back.

"A new creation, I see." Varie said, as she sat down beside her eldest son, watching Van play in the dusk. Folken nodded, absently toying with the pendant around his neck. "A child's plaything for now, but it can help so many people in the future." She mused. Varie looked up to the Mystic Moon, and something in her eyes deepened and turned old, as if recalling an ancient memory. "The city of the Draconians used to be illuminated with such a stone…Its first triumph, among many, and so it was forgotten, taken for granted." And as quickly as it appeared, it was gone, the light from her eyes, and she seemed to be shaking herself from the trance, transforming once again into someone familiar. "The knowledge of the Draconians may not be entirely lost, my son." She said quietly.

"It will cause lesser fires in the households, surely." He joked uneasily, not really wanting to think himself as an heir of the lost knowledge of the Draconians. "But you are right, Mother. I will try to see if we can produce this in greater quantities, help more of our townspeople with the light." He rarely heard his mother speak of her people, the Draconians, and when she did, something about it unnerved him, like an old unspoken terror that he only vaguely remembered.

"It is better, perhaps, to make sure whether it is a stable substance before producing any more." Varie advised. "It is a triumph, but you must be able to learn that this is just the beginning."

"Yes, Mother." Folken valued his mother's opinions above most people.

"At least your little brother seems to be enjoying it." Varie smiled as Van held up the "firefly" to illuminate a hiding squirrel, which scurried away, making him laugh.

"It will be able to distract him, at least for a while. It is good for something, after all." Folken grinned as Van ambled up and fell into his mother's lap. "Now I can't take it away from him, or he will cry."

"And you don't like Van crying." Varie observed.

"It is very noisy." Folken agreed. Varie merely smiled, and shook her head at Folken's subtle denial.

"Have you received any letters from Eries lately?" she asked, as Van ran off again. The Mystic Moon was rising in the eastern sky, now. Folken nodded.

"A few days ago." He said, not elaborating. Varie cast him a sideways look.

"You miss her." She said simply.

"It's…different." He replied, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. "I wonder what she is like, now. It's been countless moons since I last saw her."

"I have always thought the two you are very alike… already fixed in character at a very young age." Varie remarked, reaching out and ruffling Folken's hair. "Oh my son," she sighed as she hugged him. "Sometimes I wonder if we had forced you to grow up too quickly. You do not know how much this worries me and your father."

"Father?" Folken said in surprise, drawing back a little to look at his mother full in the face. "Father worries about that?"

Varie laughed. "You do not have to look so surprised, Folken. Of course he does. He is still your father, and he loves you. When he returns, you have much to talk about. You must listen to him, Folken, and to all the samurai. You will be the one living after them, carrying their wisdom."

Folken snatched up some of the grass under his feet, frowning. "What wisdom can there be in songs of slaying? Mother…" he looked up at her, "All this is based on honor, but it is still, at its core, based on the tenet of war, be it honorable or otherwise. But how can that be? War is war, and dead men are all the same."

"And so we are. But you must remember." She took his hand and pointed it to the Mystic Moon. "Our world, our Fanelia, was created when a world tore itself apart. It was an ocean of lava and fire, an endless rain of ashes, where only shadow dwelt. From its burnt heart was Gaea created, yet it was beyond anyone's dreaming, even those of the oldest and wisest, that light would come again here, that life would breathe again. The Mystic Moon is the image of the old world, always reminding us, that in our striving to perfect ourselves, destruction is always a key element."

And in a moment, Folken saw the burning White Temple, the jets of flame burning angels in the sky, the screaming that was drowned out by the collapse of the structures of ivory stone. He wanted to scream, but suddenly the land was covered in darkness. He felt a hand on his cheek, a shimmer of light.

"Awaken." He heard his mother's voice say. He gave a start, and saw a light die in her eyes, but perhaps that could be from the flickering of the stone of his creation, still in Van's hands. When she spoke, her voice rang out in the cold night: "Come, let us go back inside, for it has become too dark."

* * *

Eries knew that there was something wrong as she sat herself across Marlene, who was looking at her with worried eyes, hands twisting on her lap. Before she could quietly ask what was wrong, their father, King Grava Aston, had already walked in the dining hall and was already being seated at the head of the table. He cracked his knuckles as soup was ladled into their elaborately gilded porcelain bowls, a habit that Eries particularly disliked. 

He spent no time going about it, either. It was one of those times that Eries was glad that the dining hall was enormous, so as the servants, who lined the edges of the hall, could not hear of the conversation taking place at the table. But if Eries were to choose, she would choose no conversation at all. "Eries," her father began, picking up a golden spoon that reflected the lights from the glittering candelabras from above. "We missed you at the opening of Council today."

Eries and Marlene exchanged a look, and Eries was glad that she and her sister had somehow perfected this wordless communication without their father ever noticing, which was no easy feat to do. While Grava Aston could be accused of many things, acting like a fool was not one of them. He was conniving and sharp in everything he said and did, and that included his daughters. Especially his daughters.

By Marlene's look it was clear to Eries that her trips to the family Schezar was now a thinly-veiled secret, if it could be called a secret at all at this point.

"It is unlike you to miss such an important event. Were you not just appointed a Councilor, yourself? The youngest in the history of Asturia, might I add." His voice was light and nonchalant, but there was no missing the steeliness underneath it. It was _unheard_ of, in fact, of a princess thirteen years of age to be appointed as member of the King's Council. While she may have had all the necessary requirements, the strings that were pulled to make it possible were still all of her father's influence. She knew how angry he was, for not showing up after all he did to make such a position for her open. "We should not take such things lightly, my dear." He went on, taking a sip of _vino _from his goblet. "It does not make a good first impression. Many of your peers were looking for you."

"My apologies, Father." She made a small nod to his direction. "I was…"

"I never _did _inquire about the charity work that you have been so engrossed in, did I?" he cut in through his daughter's apology. "What kind of charity is it? Is it visible? Is it public? That is the only real value of those charities, are they not?"

"Father!" Marlene admonished, scandalized.

Eries said nothing, and nothing could be read on her undisturbed expression. Yet on her right hand, her knuckles were white from gripping her glass so tightly. Her father did not miss it.

"The family Schezar has fallen out of the favor and the good graces of the Court." He was now on the point. His voice was still calm, but now the hardness was more pronounced. The next course was brought on the table, but Eries hardly noticed. In fact, only their father seemed to be the only one enjoying his meal. "They are disgraced, ruined."

When he saw Eries turn her head away at these harsh words, he went on, softening his tone marginally. "My dear, I know that you greatly esteem Lady Schezar, and she was your mother's dearest friend, but she is a ruined woman, for marrying such a man." He scoffed, as if the very thought of mentioning the name of Allen's father brought a bad taste in his mouth. "But you owe them nothing. She was your tutor, and she was compensated for it. Further fraternization with this family will only drag you down along with them."

"What is the Court so afraid of?" Eries looked up when she heard Marlene speak. Marlene's eyes were flashing angrily as she spoke: "An impoverished, dying woman and thirteen-year-old boy? Have they become so idle as not they are not anymore able to think of more important matters?"

"Marlene!" Eries said warningly. "Father," she interjected, before King Aston could say anything. Marlene fixed her eyes on her younger sister, as if coaxing her to defy their father. "I apologize." She said, and she saw Marlene's eyes widen in disbelief. "I was not aware of the Schezars have such a lowered position in Society. But you must understand," at this last word she turned her eyes to Marlene, pleading her to keep silent. "That Lady Schezar has been there for our mother when she was dying, and she has been like a mother to all three of us. This is the gratitude that I wish to repay on behalf of us all."

King Aston studied his second daughter intently, as if digesting the information. Then she sensed his disgruntlement deflate as he cracked his knuckles again. "Alright." He nodded. "Only on the condition that these visits will desist regardless of the outcome of her ailment, and that you will now make yourself visible to all members of Court. Understood?"

"Yes, father." Eries nodded. She could feel Marlene's gaze of disapproval on her but chose to ignore it, choosing instead to pick up her fork and digging it into a piece of fruit.

* * *

"Sometimes I do not know whether I should admire you or scold you." Marlene said, tying up Eries' plait with a blue ribbon. They were sitting in Marlene's room, as was their nightly ritual of plaiting each other's hair. It is only this time when they were not bothered by maidservants or guards of any shape, size or form. "It is impossible to tell whether you are the one placating Father, or you are the one being placated." 

"It is simply the trick of politics and gentlemen." Eries said quietly, as she leaned against her elder sister. "Sometimes, you have to say things in a different way to get the outcome you want."

"It seems so horrible and manipulative." Marlene mused. "I still cannot believe how well you have grasped this sort of deception, you being so young."

"It _is _horrible. Especially what happened during dinner." Eries agreed. She looked at her pale mirror image, slightly surprised to see how calm she appeared, even though her mind was still full of her father's reproaches. "I don't know why I can do it so easily. What would mother say?"

The two were silent after Eries said this, thoughts now turning to a sweet, pale memory of a laughing face and a soft touch. Marlene smiled sadly and rubbed Eries' nose slightly. "Cheer up. You know you look more like Mother when you smile." While many people might think that their mother looked like Marlene and Millerna, it was actually Eries who looked more like her, which also explained her slight resemblance to Encia. Encia Schezar and Therese Aston were cousins, and great friends.

"Sometimes, I wish…" Marlene sighed, walking to the windows that opened up to the sky. "That we could find freedom, away from this place, and other places that tie us down! I wish Millerna would not have to endure this."

"It is the laws of Asturia, and they place no high value on women, even on princesses." Eries remarked bitterly.

"Maybe someday, you can make this happen." Marlene said, suddenly turning to her younger sister with a smile. "Save Millerna's daughters, our nieces, from such a fate. You know that Father will engage her to a man without a kingdom, but with money. Such a man will have no strong hold on tradition, and amendments to the law can be made when he is made king."

"But Marlene, you forget the Court and the Ministry, and the rest of Society as well." Eries could not help but smile at Marlene's rather fanciful idea. "And besides, we will no longer be of Asturia at that time!" it was quite hard to imagine Millerna married to _anyone, _truth be told.

"Ah, but you have the trump card." Marlene leaned over and tapped the tip of Eries' nose with her index finger. "Mother's ocean eyes and…" here she broke into a grin. "_Politics._"

Eries laughed and Marlene sat back on the bed. "Still," Marlene said wistfully. "I would still prefer if we could find a country far, far, away, were there were no rules to hold us back."

"Ah, but my dear Marlene, where is this country? Does it have a name?"

* * *

_Author's Notes: Chapter Four was originally going to be er, longer, but I think I have to split it in two now, to make way to introduce other characters that we were only allowed a glimpse of in the anime._

_If you would notice, the last line where Eries asks Marlene, "Where is this country? Does it have a name?" is derived from Edith Wharton's book, "The Age of Innocence." Just a little tidbit, haha._

_Just a big THANK YOU to everyone who took time to read and review, because God knows I don't have enough patience to write long, meaningful and insightful reviews myself. I'm more of a "Good job!" in the reviewer category. But, yeah, the long reviews are good! Keep them coming! I love them. _

_As for the language, well, yeah, I did it consciously, because I thought that a more contemporary language somehow didn't fit into the whole setting of Gaea. I tried, but I can't, except if it's Hitomi talking, I guess. As for the timeline—yeah, well, er, I know. It's been three years and I really don't know what I was thinking (or if I was building something up around it that I forgot). I'll probably revise the rough spots once the story is done. _

_So. My author's note is DONE! Til next time.  
_


End file.
